


Midnight Memories - Tsukishima X Ghosted Fem Reader

by SnapdragonSuccubus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fanfic, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Ghosted, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu smut, Haikyuu!! Smut, Jealous, Kei Tsukishima - Freeform, Romance, Secret love, Tadashi - Freeform, True Love, fem reader - Freeform, haikyuu fluff, haikyuu!! - Freeform, haikyuu!! fluff, tsukishima - Freeform, tsukki - Freeform, ushijima - Freeform, wakatoshi ushijima - Freeform, yamaguchi - Freeform, yamaguchi tadashi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapdragonSuccubus/pseuds/SnapdragonSuccubus
Summary: After finding out you've been ghosted AGAIN, Tsukishima can no longer hide his feelings.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Midnight Memories - Tsukishima X Ghosted Fem Reader

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS STORY BUILDUP TO NSFW WORK! THE NSFW + ENDING SECTION CAN BE FOUND ON MY PATREON FOR $5 AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE!

Tsukishima was sitting in the library, attempting to work on studying for his finals for the semester. The library was really the only place he could actually get some peace and quiet, due to his roommate constantly either pestering him to help him with assignments, playing video games at a ridiculously loud volume on his free days, or even just being loud in general. He never had a choice in his roommate, due to the school pairing up people based on last name. The only saving grace of his roommate was that he kept the place clean, meaning Tsukishima never really had to lift a finger, and he was fine with that.

‘Finally, peace and quiet.’ He thought as he flipped through his trigonometry book to where his bookmark laid waiting to be found. Once he got to the page, he stared at the bookmark, smiling softly. Lifting it up, he ran his thumb up and down it, remembering the day he got it from you as a Christmas present 3 years ago. It had some wear and tear, but he didn’t mind, because it was you who gave it to him. The look on your face that day gave him butterflies, even to this day. He would never admit his feelings though, not because he was shy, in fact, that could be further from the truth.

No, he kept his feelings hidden, because you were HIS girl. HE asked you out 3 years ago at the fraternity Christmas party, and you accepted. Tsukishima’s heart ached every single time he thought about it, knowing what he could have had if he had only spoken up sooner, instead of waiting until the last minute. He knew, however, that you had a crush on HIM since you ran into him by accident. If it had been Tsukki instead of HIM, things could have been different. If you had spilled coffee all over him instead, he could have been yours. He could be the one holding your hand on dates instead of HIM. Tsukki could have been the one to treat you like the princess you were and like you deserved to be treated as. Tsukki could have---

*BUZZ BUZZ*

He snapped out of his memories, hearing his phone buzz on the table. Taking a look at it, he saw your name for a brief moment, taking his free hand and unlocking his phone, pulling up your text message.

Moonstone: Hey, you busy tonight? Ushi’s not answering me and I’ve got 2 tickets to that new superhero movie that came out last week. It starts at 10. I can get the snacks /\^w^/\

He grimaced when he saw HIS name, gripping the phone in frustration.

‘He’s doing it again?! I swear the next time I see him...’

Me: Hey Y/N. Nah, nothing around that time. He hasn’t messaged you? Need me to give him a volleyball to the face? JK :P But yeah, that sounds good. I’ll drive, I don’t trust you after what happened last time >_>

‘He doesn’t deserve her. If it were me, I’d never….I’d always...’

Moonstone: Oh come on, that tree got in my way! I was the innocent one, I swear!

He chuckled and shook his head. ‘Such a dork….’

Me: Uh-huh, tell that to the huge dent in the hood of your car. Anyway, I’m gonna get back to studying. See you tonight.

Moonstone: Nerd :P See ya! :3

Tsukishima smiled, setting his phone down as he looked back at the bookmark, his memories returning once more.

****************************************

The coffee shop was filled with all types of people, a majority of them in a hurry to get their morning wakeup call. Tsukki was focusing on typing up an email to his parents, informing them of his first week of college and letting them know you and him had a couple of classes together. As he got lost in his email, he felt a kick to his foot, knocking him out of his thoughts and looking up at you. “Hmm?”

You smiled and sat next to him, setting his coffee next to him. “How’s the email going? Seems like you’re getting pretty invested in it.”

He smiled at you and took his coffee, the warm cup engulfing his palm. “Oh, yeah, just trying to make sure I put in every detail. You know my parents, if I don’t tell them everything, they’ll think something’s wrong.”

You chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, you got a point there.” You took a drink from your cup, immediately pulling it away. “Shoot, they forgot the hazelnut.” You got up and headed back towards the front desk.

He returned to his email, finishing it up as best as he could. The second he clicked send, he heard you start apologizing to someone. When he looked up, he immediately stood up, knocking his seat back and spilling his coffee over the side of the table. ‘What is HE doing here?!’

****************************************

Tsukki unlocked his dorm room door, hearing his roommate playing another RPG. He let out a soft sigh and opened the door, stepping inside and shutting the door behind him. He noticed that he had headphones on, relief washing over him of the fact he could do what he needed to do and get out without having to make conversation. Tsukki gently set his stuff down on his bed, walking over to his closet and looking through his shirts and jeans. He settled on a classic blue button up shirt, some faded jeans and closed the door, heading to the restroom and locking the door behind him.

About 30 minutes later, he emerged from the restroom, cleaned up, shaved and ready for the movie night with you. He looked over to his roommate, who was still heavily invested in his game. Heading over to his desk, he took a piece of paper and a pen, leaving a note on the minifridge near him saying he would be back late tonight. Grabbing his keys and wallet, he left his dorm, pulling out his phone and bringing up your messages.

Me: Hey, on my way, be there in 5. Was thinking we could get there early and grab some good seats. I know you enjoy sitting in the back.

He locked his phone, placed it in his back pocket and began his journey to your dorm, ready to enjoy the night with his best friend.

****************************************

You headed back to the front desk, coffee in hand. Looking down at it, you lifted up the lid to make it easier for the barista. You knew it wasn’t much, but it helped nevertheless. Before you could look up, a figure turned around and bumped into you, both of you spilling your coffees over each other.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” You said, kneeling down to pick up the cups off of the floor. “I wasn’t paying attention, my apologies.” What you heard next, sent chills down your spine.

“Are you all right?” A deep voice asked curiously. “That coffee was fresh, did you get burnt?” The figure associated with the voice knelt down, helping you clean up the mess and making eye contact with you.

“I...uhh y-yeah...I-I mean no, I’m okay.” You let out a nervous chuckle, standing up with him. He stood there like a giant, stoic and mysterious, his olive eyes captivating you instantly. Everything else fell around you, your heart beating a mile a minute.

“Are you certain? I wouldn’t know what I would do if someone as pretty as you got hurt.” He gave a gentle smirk, watching your reaction to his compliment.

You nodded, giggling like a schoolgirl. “Yeah, I’m okay, are you alright? Certainly wouldn’t want someone as handsome as you getting hurt. Although, you look like quite a tough guy, so surely a little coffee never hurt you.” You saw him smile and let out a laugh from your attempt to flirt.

“Well, not so much as I am stained, but that’s what laundry day is for.” He looked down at his shirt, completely drenched in coffee. He looked at your shirt, which was also stained, but not as bad as his. “Well, even though you’re not burnt, at least let me make my mistake up to you by treating you to dinner?”

Before you could answer, a sudden clatter brought everything around you back to your field of vision. You turned around to see Tsukishima standing up at your table, chair knocked over and coffee spilling over the side of the table. What caught your eye though was him glaring at the man in front of you, as though a giant target was placed on his forehead. Smiling, you waved him over, looking back at the coffee stained individual next to you.

He walked over to you, keeping his eyes on the man near you. When he stood next to you, he couldn’t help but maintain eye contact with the tall figure, showing he would not be intimidated by his size.

“Tsukki,” You said, a soft smile on your face as you looked at him, “this is….uhh, my apologies, but I never got your name.”

“I know exactly who this is…” Tsukishima said, the disdain in his voice being made very obvious. “Wakatoshi Ushijima. What are you doing here?”

He smiled, placing his hands on his hips. “Well now, been a while since I last saw you. How are you Tsukishima? I was just asking this beautiful lady out on a date to make up for ruining her shirt. I do have to get going though, but here, let me give you this.” He pulled out a pen from his back pocket, took your hand and wrote his number on your palm, smiling at you. “I’ll be waiting, princess~.”

Him calling you that made you blush hard, giving him a goofy smile as you waved to him, watching him walk away.

“You’re not really going to call him, are you?”

The question made you turn to Tsukishima. “Of course I am! I’m not letting a date with that tall drink of water pass me by.” You chuckled as you looked at your hand, smiling at the phone number.

He turned away, a grumble escaping his throat. “I would tell you not to, but you’re your own person, you can make your own decisions. I gotta head to my dorm and get ready for classes.” He walked away, grabbing his laptop and promptly exiting the coffee shop.

“Damn, what crawled up his ass and died?” You glared at him as he left, shaking your head and smiling at your hand again.

****************************************

Tsukishima made his way to your dorm, checking the time. ‘2 hours before the movie starts. Hopefully this’ll be early enough.’ Just before he put his phone away, he saw your name pop up in the messages. Opening it, he noticed you wrote just one simple line.

Moonstone: Ushi, it’s been 3 weeks, please be okay, I love you…

This made him stop dead in his tracks, re-reading the message over and over again. Without hesitation, he replied, sending message after message.

Me: 3 weeks?!

Me: He hasn’t talked to you in 3 weeks?!

Me: PLEASE tell me this is a joke

Me: How many times has this been? 7? 8?

Me: I’m going to kill that asshole!

Locking his phone, he ran to your dorm, anger fueling his every step. ‘That’s it. I can’t take this anymore.’ Once he reached your dorm, he raised his hand in a fist, ready to pound away on your door. Just before his fist made contact, he heard your muffled voice, stopping him once again. ‘Is….is she….crying?’

****************************************

It had been months since you met Ushijima, and you both had gone on quite a few dates, but never made anything between you two official. You were ready to take the next step, but were unsure if he was ready to do the same.

Laying in your bed, reading a book you had gotten for your birthday from Tsukki, you heard your phone ring. Marking your place with a spare index card, you closed the book and answered it, smiling at the ringtone.

“Hey Ushijima!....No, not much, just enjoying my free day reading. What about you?.....Oh? A party? Sure, that sounds like fun! What time?.....Yeah, I can be ready by then. Can I invite a friend as well?....Awesome! I’ll see you tonight.” You sat up, smiling cheerfully as you hung up, looking over at your computer desk.

“This is perfect, I can invite him and give them both their presents. Two birds, one stone.” You got up and walked over to the desk, looking over both presents, one for Ushijima, and one for Tsukishima. Pulling his name up on your phone, you gave him a call, surprised at how quick he answered.

“Hey Y/N, what’s up?”

“Hey Tsukki! I got invited to a party tonight, you wanna come? I was hoping to give you your present tonight anyway.”

“I don’t know, you know I’m not a huge party person, plus there’s supposed to be a huge blizzard tonight, although, you know how wrong the forecast can get.”

“Okay, I guess I can give it to you tomorrow. Thankfully I can still give mine to Ushijima when I get there.”

He went quiet for a good solid minute. You looked at your phone, checking to see if the call had dropped. Seeing it was still going, you brought it back to your ear. “Tsukki? You there?”

“What time?”

“Huh?”

“What time is the party? Where is it?”

“Oh! Uhh, it starts at 8, but Ushijima said he’d be there around 10, so I might get there around that time, and it’s at the fraternity next door to my place.”

“I’ll be there. I forgot, I have a present for you too.”

“You sure, Mr. I’m-Not-A-Party-Person?” You chuckled and sighed. “Alright, I’ll see you tonight, and bring your fun side!”

He looked at the phone, hanging up and looking at your present in his other hand. “Tonight.” He said out loud to himself. “I’ll show up early, meet her there and ask her tonight.” He glanced at the time. Nodding to himself, he quickly got up, got ready and headed for the party.

A couple of hours had passed, and he had not moved from his spot on the couch. Present in hand and checking the time constantly, he waited for you to come through that door at any given moment. Looking out the nearby window, his face lit up with a smile when he saw you walking up to the door, noticing you had a huge smile on your face, and not noticing Ushijima walking next to you.

You stood outside the door, ready to open it, just as Ushijima gently took your hand and smiled at you.

“Wait,” he said, pulling his hand out of his pocket, revealing a small box, wrapped up in beautiful red paper and a tiny white bow on top. “I have something to ask you, that I want to ask personally before we go in.”

You turned to him, smiling with a soft blush on your face. “Yes Ushijima? What is it?” You looked down at the box as he handed it to you. Looking back up at him, he nodded, allowing you to take the present. As you unwrapped it, you noticed it was a very soft, beautiful silk covered box. Opening it up, your eyes grew wide. “U….Ushijima?” You looked up at him, your eyes welling up with tears.

He smiled gently, taking your left hand, pulling out the beautiful ring from the box. “Y/N, my princess, will you go out with me, and allow me to make you happy every single day we’re together?”

As soon as those words left his lips, snow began to fall, and so did your tears. Smiling, you nodded rapidly, watching as he slid the ring on your finger.  
Tsukishima hurried to the door, opening it to let you in, only for his heart to sink as his eyes laid upon you and him, your arms wrapped around each other, lips locked in a deep, passionate kiss. Unable to speak, he just stood there, the cold air hitting him like a wall, ready to push him over at any given moment.

As you pulled away, smiling up at him, you finally noticed the door was opened. Looking over, you saw Tsukki standing there, looking at you both. You smiled and walked in with Ushijima, holding his hand. “Thanks Tsukki, I think you were right about the blizzard.” You smiled at him, watching him still standing there. “Well come on, you’re letting all the hot air out!” You laughed, patting him on his back.

He looked down, gripping your present in his hand as he slowly shut the door. “Right…” He said quietly, unsure of what to say after the sight he just saw. He felt not just his heart, but his whole world crumble around him. Turning to you, he lifted his head, smiling up at you. “Congrats! You finally asked her out, huh? Happy for you both.” He held his present up to you, watching you take it. “Here’s your present, I actually left something back at my dorm, so I think I’m gonna head back for the night. You both be safe later tonight, and don’t have too much fun!” He laughed a bit, grabbed his coat out of the coat closet nearby and quickly opened the door, ready to run as far as he could from the party.

“Tsukki, wait!” You shouted at him. He stopped and looked back at you, smiling still. “At least take your present before you go.” Handing it to him, you watched as he opened it his eyes looking over it “A custom made bookmark! I was kind of on a budget this year, but I hope you like it.”

He looked it over, smiling at the images of you and him making silly faces from the photo booth you both attended at the festival that summer. He looked at you and nodded. “It’s great! Well, I’m off, I’ll let you know when I get there, and you let me know when you get back to your dorm, got it?”

You laughed and nodded. “Yes DAD!” This made Ushijima laugh, making his stomach knot up. The sound of his voice was like nails on a chalkboard to Tsukki. It made him sick. It made him angry. It made him want to knock his teeth out. He laughed and left, shutting the door behind him.

He walked to the end of the walkway, looking back through the window starting to become covered in snow. He saw you open your present from him, smiling as you put on the moonstone necklace he got custom made for you. ‘Her favorite gem...It looks stunning on her….’ Just before he turned away, he saw Ushijima hug you, lift your chin up to him and kiss you deeply. Tsukki quickly looked away, before he could see your expression from his kiss. He began walking down the street. He walked past your dorm. Past the coffee shop. He even walked past his dorm.

He just let his feet move until he got to the gymnasium, walking up to the door, surprised to find it unlocked. He searched for the lights, turning them on once he found them and made his way towards the storage room. Looking around, he found a cart full of volleyballs.

Hours passed, him spending as much time as possible hitting the balls against the wall. A voice made him freeze up, holding a ball in his hands just before getting ready to hit it.

“Wow, didn’t think anyone would be here. Usually I have the gym to myself at this time of night.” Footsteps made themselves known as they got closer and closer to Tsukki. “Been a while, hasn’t it Tsukki?” The footsteps stopped right behind him.

Tsukishima slowly turned to him, revealing the look on his face to Yamaguchi, whom he hadn’t seen since graduation.

Yamaguchi’s smile faded, seeing Tsukki’s face. His eyes were bloodshot, his face was pale, cheeks stained with tears. He had never seen him like this, but he knew something was beyond not okay. “Tsukki? What’s wrong?”

With those words, the floodgates opened. He dropped the ball, squinting his eyes as he couldn’t hold back anymore. He fell to his knees, his hands on his face as he let out soft, sad squeaks. Yama rushed over to him and knelt beside him, placing his hand on Tsukki’s back. The next sound Tsukki made, had Yama’s heart sink deep down in his stomach.

Tsukishima, lifted his head straight up, and screamed out as loud as he could, sobbing harder than he had ever done in his life.

His heart was shattered.

****************************************

You were getting ready for your movie with Tsukki, smiling at the fact your extra ticket wouldn’t be going to waste. Just as you were finishing your makeup, you heard your phone go off. Checking it, you see a message from Tsukki saying he was on his way. Just as you were about to reply, your ring on your finger caught your eye. You had worn it every day since the Christmas party, remembering the words he said that night. Taking a deep breath, you opened your messages and typed out a message to Ushijima, pressing send.

Me: Ushi, it’s been 3 weeks, please be okay, I love you…

Setting the phone down, you proceeded to get dressed in your best shorts and tank top as you start to do your hair. Suddenly, your phone started buzzing like crazy. Taking a look at it, your eyes grew wide, seeing Tsukki’s messages. Opening them, you realize you sent the message to him by accident. Just as you were about to call him, you heard a knock on your door. Placing your phone in your pocket, you walked over to the door, opened it and looked up, smiling wide.

“Ushi!” You squealed and hugged him tight, burying your face into him. After a minute, you pulled away and invited him in. Closing the door behind him, you looked at him as he walked over and sat on your bed. Walking over to him, you sat next to him, noticing the scarf you made for him 3 years ago. “Is everything okay? I’ve been worried sick about you…”

He stayed quiet, looking away as he was hunched over, his elbows on his thighs and letting out a deep sigh.

“I got your messages.”

This was all he said, and it made your blood run cold. He got them, but didn’t reply to a single one.

“How much more direct do I need to be for you to take the hint?”

You looked at him confused. “Ushi? What do you---”

“DON’T---” He took a deep breath. “Don’t...call me that. Just Ushijima. Y/N, did you really not take the hint when I stopped messaging?” He looked at you. “I can’t do this anymore.”

You felt your heart race as it sunk down to your stomach, tears beginning to well up. “U….Ushi….I don’t...I don’t understand...did I do something wrong? If I did something wrong, tell me and I’ll fix it! Please!”

He glared at you. “Don’t start with the waterworks. Besides, you can’t fix falling out of love with someone.” He looked away. “Keep the ring, do what you want with it. I just came to give this back to you.” He handed you the scarf, setting it down in your lap. Completely frozen, he looked at you, sighed, got up and walked to the door. Just before he opened it, he heard you ask a question.

“How long?”

He stood there, looking down. Without saying a single word, he opened the door, walked out of your room and shut it behind him.

Silence filled the room. All you could do was stare at the scarf, tears streaming down your face and landing on the fabric you spent weeks on making just for him. That silence ended as you fell over on the bed and began sobbing your broken heart out.

Tsukishima stood on the other side of the door, hearing you crying. It hurt him to hear you cry, knowing he wasn’t there to hold you and comfort you. He lowered his hand, turning his back to the door and slowly slid down, resting his back against it. He lifted his head up, looking at the sky as the stars began to come out. The only sound he could hear was your sobs getting louder and harder. As he listened, he couldn’t help but cry as well, wishing he could help you in any way possible.

An hour went by, and he was still listening to you through the door. Your sobs had slowly stopped and you laid there in silence, wishing Tsukishima was there to help comfort you. He had always been there for you, no matter what the situation, reason or time. He was always there. As you laid there, you started to notice something coming from outside your door. A voice. A familiar voice, singing a familiar song.

‘Is….is that….’ You sat up, looking at the door and slowly walking over to it, still hugging the scarf. ‘Tsukishima? Singing?’

He started out humming, but got lost in the song, singing his heart out. He had forgotten where he was, but it didn’t matter. He was letting years of feelings out through one song he had listened to on repeat.

“If I could tell her, tell her everything I see!  
If I could tell her, how she’s everything to me!  
But we’re a million worlds apart, and I don’t know how I would even start….”

You looked down, placing your forehead against the door, listening to him sing, hearing the emotion in his voice, realizing that he wasn’t singing it because you listened to it, but because he was expressing his feeling the best way he knew you would realize it.

“If I could tell her!  
But what do you do when there’s this great divide?!”

Smiling, you couldn’t help but join in.

“He just seemed so far away...”

He gripped his hands, starting to sing louder.

“And what do you do when the distance is too wide?!”

“It’s like I don’t know anything….”

“And how do you say…  
I love you….  
I loooove youuuu….  
I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!”

You couldn’t take it any longer and dropped the scarf, opening the door and looking down at him.

He shut his eyes tight, not realizing the door had opened.

“I love you……..”

You smiled down at him, finishing the song and making his eyes shoot open, looking up at you.

He fell backwards, making you laugh and wipe your face clean. He quickly stood up, brushing himself off and looked at you. “Y/N...I’m not sure what happened, and I won’t pry, but I can’t take this anymore. That bastard doesn’t deserve you. He treats you so poorly. He calls you princess, but he doesn’t treat you like one. He leaves you without a word for days, if not weeks on end.”

He gritted his teeth, gripping his hands into fists once more as he shot his head downward. “YOU DON’T DESERVE ANY OF THAT! Y/N, years ago, at that Christmas party, I was going to tell you when I gave you your present. But he beat me to it….that asshole stole you from me…” His fists grew tighter, arms shaking as he attempted to choose his words correctly. “I wanted nothing but happiness for you, so I stayed quiet. I saw you light up every single time he entered the room or called you or even just messaged you. It hurt seeing how happy he made you, when all I wanted was to kick his ass and have you be mine.”

He shut his eyes tight, tears streaming down and dripping off of the tip of his nose. His knees buckled and he fell down onto them, shaking as he began sobbing. “I’ve loved you for so long….I just wish I had said it sooner….maybe then I could have been the one to take you on dates, buy you flowers, hold you while you slept. I would have given ANYTHING, if it meant I could be with you instead of him…Y/N….Moonstone I---”

You couldn’t help but kneel down in front of him, grab him by his shirt and pull him into a tight, loving embrace. He grew quiet, staying in your arms, only to bury his face into your shoulder and hugging you back. You both stayed like that for a good, long while. Longer than best friends should have. You went to pull away, your legs beginning to fall asleep, only to feel him grip your shirt and pull you tighter to him.

“Please….be MY Moonstone….I’ll treat you the way you deserve….” He moved his head so his forehead was against your shoulder. “I’ll never abandon you, make you feel like you don’t matter, or make you worry for days on end. I’ll be there for you whenever you need it, and I’ll prove how much you mean to me every single day.”

You begin to blush, your heart beginning to swell in your chest with every word he said, and you could tell he meant it.

“You don’t have to love me right away. Just please….PLEASE…..Let me earn your heart. I’ll wait as long as it takes, just please. Please be mine. He looked at you, gently moving his hands to your cheeks as you looked back at him. “Be my Moonstone.”

You looked down, unsure of what to say. Everything he was saying was true, you could tell. The only thing holding you back was the fact you just got your heart broken, and you knew it was going to take time to heal. You weren’t sure as to how much time, but it was going to take a while. After a few minutes of silence, you looked back up at him.

“Tsukki….Are you okay with waiting until I’m ready? I just need some time, and I’m not sure how much or for how long, so please? Just give me some time.” You saw his eyes light up slightly, him giving you a nod and pulling you back in for a hug. You smiled and hugged him back, gripping his shirt tightly. “Thank you….”

****************************************

“Okay,” Tsukishima said, looking over everything in the living room. “Snacks, check. Giant blanket, check. Movie bundle, check.” He smiled at his setup he had made for his date night with you. He had invited you over to his new apartment he was able to get, thanks to being able to save up easily from his new job. He smiled at his pocket on his leg, patting it. “Surprise for later? Check.” He checked the time, and as if on cue, the doorbell rang, his smile growing wider.

You waited outside the door, a bag hidden behind your back with a grin on your face. “I hope he likes the surprise I got him…” Looking up, you see the door open, revealing Tsukki in a tank top and sweatpants, making you blush softly. ‘Whoa….’

He looked at you, smiling at you standing there in your snow covered coat and hat, letting you in. “Hey, come on in and warm up. I got everything ready, and I think you’ll enjoy the movie options for a chilly Christmas day.” He watched as you came in, helping you out of your snow gear and hanging it all up on the nearby coat rack.

You couldn’t help but smile as you looked around, surprised at the décor. “Wow Tsukki, didn’t think you had taste.” You chuckled as you felt him hug you from behind. You pulled away after a minute and looked at him. I’m going to use the restroom real quick, I’ll be out in a minute.”

He nodded, watching you walk to his room and hearing the bathroom door shut. He walked to the living room, pulling the item out of his pocket and smiling at it. “Tonight’s the night….I’ll ask her to move in with me and give her this key...2 years of waiting will have been worth it, and tomorrow?” He pulls another item from his pocket. “I’ll pop the question….”

“Tsukki? Can I get your opinion on something?” He heard you say from the doorway. Smiling, he turned to you.

READ THE REST + ENDING ON MY PATREON FOR JUST $5! LINK IS DOWN BELOW!

https://www.patreon.com/SnapdragonSuccubus

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS STORY BUILDUP TO NSFW WORK! THE NSFW + ENDING SECTION CAN BE FOUND ON MY PATREON FOR $5 AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE!


End file.
